


Something New

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lunarry, luna x harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Luna to Professor Slughorn's party and realizes that there may be something more to his relationship with Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

                Harry was scrambling. He had to find someone to go to Slughorn’s Christmas party with. He had asked Hermione but she was going with Cormac McLaggen. She had mentioned something about hoping to get Ron’s attention, which confused Harry. He had a hard time understanding Hermione and Ron’s relationship, so he felt it best to just let it be. Hermione wished she would have thought to just go with Harry, but she didn’t want to go back on her plans. She left Harry in the Library finishing homework in order to attend her prefect duties. Harry tried to rack his brain for his Divination homework and someone to go with. He didn’t want to go alone because everyone he knew was going with someone and he had these things. He had promised to buddy up to Professor Slughorn, but that was not something Harry was comfortable with or confident he could do. He needed someone that could give him some piece of mind.

                He stared mindlessly at the blank piece of parchment in front of him. He looked around for ideas. He noticed Luna come into the library. She looked quirky as usual with her wavy hair and radish earrings. Harry remember his conversations with Luna over the years and realized that she was one he could tolerate spending an uncomfortable evening with. He decided he should ask her.

                “Hello Luna,” he said cheerfully, probably too cheerfully to seem normal.

                “Oh, hello Harry, how are you doing?” Luna replied after she took a moment to realize someone was talking to her.

                “I’m just trying to finish Divination homework. I was actually wondering…if you have any plans for Saturday night.” Harry said feeling a little flushed as he talked. He watched Luna’s big eyes turn to confusion and wonder.

                “I usually read The Quibbler to calm down the pufflypings in my room,” Luna replied still confused by someone asking about her plans.

                “Would you like to go to Slughorn’s Christmas party with me? I have to go and I don’t want to go alone, or I wouldn’t bother you with it. I know it sounds boring, but it’s only for one night.”

                “You don’t bother me Harry. I am surprised you asked me, it’s like we’re friends.” Luna said with a dreamy look that Harry felt had to do with the fact that she might not have many friends. He knew that feeling well growing up with Dursley’s.

                “We are friends Luna. I think the night would be a little less terrible if you were there.”

                “That’s so kind of you. If you really want me to go with you I will.”

                “Thank you Luna! We can meet outside the library at 6:00

                “Thank you Harry.”

                Harry smiled as Luna skipped away with her books. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought to ask Luna earlier. He was actually looking forward to the party now. He would be spending it with a friend, one who wouldn’t care what others thought. He made a mental note that he should spend more time with Luna.

 

…

                Harry tugged at his dress robes as he waited outside the library for Luna. He had felt a little on edge. He was looking forward to spending time with Luna, but the thought of dealing with Slughorn and most of the other students seemed tedious. The impending tediousness had worn on him all day. He was happy that at least he wouldn’t have to go through the party alone, but he just wanted to get the night over with.

                “Hello Harry,” Luna said. Harry had not heard her come up behind him. When he turned to her he stared for a moment. She looked beautiful. Her rose-colored dress was beautiful and brightened her face. It had dramatic layered tiers that made it unique just like Luna. She still wore her radish earrings, which made Harry smile. A sudden calmness set in his nerves. Harry thought that must have something to do with Luna.

                “Hi, you look fantastic!” He replied.

                “Thank you,” Luna blushed and added, “Are you ready to go then?”

                “Yes,” Harry said as they started to head through the corridors to Slughorn’s party.

                “Thank you Luna for coming with me. It means a lot. I’m just not comfortable with these things.”

                “It’s no problem Harry. Thank you for asking me, not many people ask me to things,” she paused for a moment reflecting on that fact. “If you are uncomfortable, then why are you going?”

                “I wouldn’t go but Dumbledore needs me to. He wants me to get close to Slughorn to find more information about You-Know-Who. It’s important because Slughorn might know something about his past.”

                Harry was in awe that he just told Luna about his plan. He hadn’t even told Ron or Hermione. Harry knew that Luna and her father had believed him about Voldemort coming back. There was something about Luna that made him feel safe, and that was something he had never felt before. He liked the feeling, and started to wonder if it meant something more.

                “It sounds important. I’ll do what I can to help.” Luna replied with a small grin.

                “You are just by being here, thanks again.”

                “Well we are friends, I suppose that’s what we do.”

Harry began to wonder if they were friends or something more.

…

                They headed into the party and Harry couldn’t stop look over at Luna. Her dreamy look on her face, the one she always had was something more than he had noticed before. Luna wasn’t crazy, she was wise. She saw the world differently than anyone else. Her dreamy look was the world as she saw, as she hoped it could be.

                Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by giggles from behind them. He recognized the two girls laughing as 5th year Gryffindors. They whispered and giggled as they looked at Luna. Anger rushed to his cheeks. _They didn’t know Luna at all_ , Harry thought. He looked at the two girls and knew he couldn’t keep his mouth shout about it. He turned to them and said with gritted teeth, “Don’t you two have something better to do?” The girls looked stunned and turned away reprimanded.

                Luna looked around at Harry in shock at Harry’s words. She had barely noticed the girls laughing at her.

                “I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t…” Harry said worried that he had hurt her somehow because of the look on her face.

                “It’s okay. I’m so used to people making fun of me. Thank you, no one has ever done that for me.”

                “You’re welcome,” was all Harry could reply.

                They found Hermione, who seemed surprised that they came together, but later whispered to Harry, “Luna why didn’t I think to mention her when we were talking?” Harry smiled at her comment. He looked around the room and saw Professor Slughorn, he felt a small ache grown in his stomach. “I’ll be back,” He told Luna who was now talking to Hermione and Ginny. She gave a small smile, and Harry was on his way across the room.

                Harry struggled through sucking up to Slughorn, keeping in mind that he needed to do so for Dumbledore. He made small talk by thanking him for the invitation, talking about Slughorn’s favorite student, his mother, and complementing Slughorn on his decorative tastes. Slughorn ate it up as Dumbledore said he would. Harry asked if they could meet sometime and discuss more about Defense against the Dark Arts, and Slughorn was more than happy to do so. He knew that bringing up Voldemort here would not go well, and he would risk scaring Slughorn off. Then, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Luna. His stomach loosened up, and so did his smile.

                “Professor, this is my friend, Luna Lovegood,”Harry said introducing them.

                “Hello,” Luna smiled and shook Slughorn’s hand, “the party is very nice, I’m happy to be here.”

                “It’s always good to have new acquaintances, especially those associated with the Quibbler, give your father my best.”

                “I will.”

                “Well we all better sit down to eat,” Professor Slughorn said.

                Harry and Luna walked over to the table to sit by Hermione and Ginny and their dates. Harry sighed in relief that the worst part of the night was over.

                “Thank you for saving me,” he smiled at Luna.

                “Well it looked like you needed help, the nargles were swarming you. I hope your talk went well.”

                “As well as it could,” Harry replied, “but I’m done thinking about that for the night.”

                “Well good, because I’m starving,” Luna said as she faked exasperation. Her smiled warmed Harry. All he tension from what he had to do was gone now.

…

                Dinner went better than expected. Harry spent most of the time talking and joking with Luna. Talking with her was easy and natural, something that Harry did not have a lot of in his life. They talked about all the crazy creatures she knew of and theories her father discussed in The Quibbler. He let her do most of the talking, and she didn’t seem to mind.

                After everyone had eaten Harry and Luna said their goodbyes to everyone. Harry made an excessive effort to say goodbye to Slughorn.  They were then on their way through the corridor. They walked in a comfortable silence toward the Ravenclaw common room. Harry enjoyed the fact that nothing needed to be said. He like Luna, and more than a friend. This realization had been slowly coming in to view, and now it was fully focused in his mind. He had seen more of who she was. He loved the way he felt around her. He hadn’t noticed before because he had been too busy with the world around him, but now he saw and felt it. He knew she understood the world in a unique and beautiful way that allowed her to see him as he truly was, not the chosen one or the boy who lived. She saw just him, just Harry. He felt like he did not have to be someone around her but himself. He wanted to grab her hand but didn’t know if he should. He didn’t know what she felt. She had shown him nothing but friendship and he did not want to lose it. He also knew he would regret missing out on something new, something possibly great.

                Once they reached the common room they turned to each other. “Thank you again Luna. Tonight was… well it was actually a lot of fun,” Harry said with a small smile, “and that is completely because of you,” he added.

                Luna’s smile beamed with what Harry thought was a blush in her cheeks. “It was nothing really, I’m glad that I helped. I had fun too, it’s nice to have a friend to spend time with.”

                “I’d love to spend more time with you,” Harry replied with something more than friendship in his tone.

                “That would be great,” she said not truly picking up on his meeting.

                “Okay then it’s a date. We can figure something out soon,” Harry leaned in and kissed Luna’s cheek. Harry could see she was a stunned by the gesture as he felt a tingle in lips.

                “That – sorry, I think a blibbering humdinger has invaded my brain – you really want to see more of me?” Luna asked confused that Harry might mean something more. She didn’t know how to feel. She wasn’t used to someone wanting to be her friend, let alone more. This was all new to her, but she tried to not let her fear control her.

                “Yes,” Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone. He wanted Luna to know how he felt. He wanted to know her more.

                “Then we will see each other soon,” Luna said softly, and kept her promise to not let her fear control her. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek as well. “Good night Harry,” she said as she turned to walk into the common room.

                “Good night,” Harry called back to her with a wide smile. The night had turned out a lot better than he had planned.

…


End file.
